


归家之人

by MANDAG



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG
Summary: ⭕a+o生子，⭕军嫂梗（我酷爱），⭕堂兄弟





	归家之人

归家之人  
/曼达叽

此刻才不过清晨，寒霜仍旧覆在树叶上，没有融化的意味，码头上却已经站满了人——大多是等待丈夫归家的家庭主妇，也有一些是替主人守望的仆人。  
“夫人，”Thomas劝道：“太冷了，您为什么不上车等候呢？”  
Newt微微皱起眉头看了他一眼，礼貌地道了谢：“不了，谢谢，我还是自己等。”Thomas于是闭上了嘴，暗骂自己多话，宅子里人人都知道他们的这位生物学家不喜欢仆人在身旁忙前忙后，一向喜爱亲力亲为，去年才从遥远的非洲回来。他悄悄瞥了一眼夫人已经高高隆起的腹部，感到一阵担忧，如果——这不是诅咒，是担忧，他发誓——如果夫人被人推搡到，他可能下辈子都要坐牢了。

船上下来了一个矮个子男人，他推了推眼镜命令人群肃静，开始宣读这一次归家士兵的名单，从a到z，直到Zack Minders的时候，Newt才失望地垂下了眼睫，叹道：“我们回去吧。”  
Thomas跟着在心里叹了口气，第二艘船只要到半个月后才能到达，夫人怀孕已经八个月了，也整整有八个月左右没见到主人——事实上，主人得到这个好消息的第三天就踏上了旅程，这对于怀孕的omega来说无疑是非常难熬的。

在他们坐上回家的马车时，一个小士兵追着他们的车喊叫道：“Scamander夫人！Scamander夫人！”  
Newt吩咐Thomas停下了车，小士兵看上去才十四五岁，非常稚嫩，他对Newt行了个礼，递给他一个皱巴巴的信封，说道：“夫人，这是Scamander少将给您的信，并且让我告诉您，他会搭第二艘船回来。”  
Newt和对方道谢后，收起了信封。

Scamander的宅子里有一个好处，那就是十分温暖，从来不缺人声，Theseus在临走前吩咐仆人们不要轻易去打扰夫人，而是让他们听从夫人的命令去照顾那些奇珍异兽。Newt亲自饲养的马在看到他后就亲热地轻嘶了一声，不过Newt今天没有心思像往常一样去梳理它的毛发，而是匆匆地亲吻了一下它的额头，夸赞它是个好女孩，便拿着信封回到自己的卧室。  
他和Theseus的卧室非常宽敞，装修得不算十分华丽，他们都不是非常注重奢靡生活的人。Theseus离开后，他一般去自己的书房睡觉。  
Newt坐到宽大的床上，随便地甩下了自己的风衣，鼓起的肚子让他很吃力，在一切准备好后，他深吸了一口气，拆开了信。  
那是一封很短的信：

我亲爱的弟弟，妻子和朋友Newt：  
我们赢了，当然，战争远没有结束。我没有受重伤，但是可怜的Tom，不知道你记得不记得他，失去了一只眼睛。  
半个月后见（其实是距我写这封信的一个月后），我们让年纪轻的、和过于老的先回去了，你知道的，尤其是那个给你送信的孩子Andy，老天，他才14岁。  
我在战场上的时候，没有一天不在想你。  
你的，Theseus

Newt如释重负地吐出一口气，没有受伤，这可真是太好了。他今天早上四点就起来去码头了，他疲惫地为自己盖上了被子，抚摸着自己被撑得滚圆的肚皮。  
这是他的头一胎，Newt不介意要更多的孩子，他喜欢孩子——尽管喜欢动物的幼崽更多些，可是自己的孩子总归是不一样的，不是吗？  
他希望自己的孩子能更像他们的父亲，灰蓝色的眼睛就再好不过。当然，希望归希望，褐绿色的眼睛也惹人喜爱。

他已经很久没有睡在这张床上，这儿还有浅淡的、他的alpha的气味，那也是他腹中胎儿的父亲的气息，这让他躺下时感到一阵阵的空虚——整整八个月，他本来期待今天很久，结果又要再等待半个月的时间。  
他还记得自己第一次见到Theseus的场景，当时他还只是个羞怯而古怪的小男孩，而Theseus已经是个身姿挺拔的少年，样样都十分出众，并且已经跟随父亲上过两次战场。Newt紧紧地盯着他——胯下的马，他很想摸一摸那头通身乌黑的马，却不能在众目睽睽之下冲上去，然而Theseus驱使着马向他们走来，和Newt的母亲礼貌地寒暄了一番，然后他把目光转向Newt。  
“你好，Newt，我是Theseus。”Theseus说，翻身下马，温和地笑了笑，“你想摸摸她吗？她叫Tarry，是个好名字，对不对？”

他需要Theseus，他的alpha。  
难耐的感觉让这个可怜的孕中omega费劲地屈起自己的腿，伸手去抚慰自己，然而能够解决孕期焦渴的可从来不是这点儿抚慰。因为怀孕而跟着膨胀起来的乳头也硬硬地挺立在了omega柔软的胸脯上，酸胀至极。他们家甚至连一个名流社会常见的玩具都没有，这会儿Newt才觉得后悔，他舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，本来就十分湿润的肉穴在搅弄几下之后变得更加柔软，这让他更加想念Theseus——他的alpha会亲吻他，然后进入他，他们在性爱这方面的契合度可谓是百分之百。  
处在孕期的omega很快就在这场隔靴搔痒式的抚慰中得到了高潮，他颤抖着释放出来，浑身瘫软地躺在床上。他感到疲倦和空虚，怀孕向来使人懒惰，他实在是难以在这样的情况下挪动身体，草草地擦拭了自己后，就蜷缩在被褥里进入了梦乡。

TBC  
（下）会在2.2号晚上放出，有很多R那个18，请大家关注！  
然后喜欢的话，请记得回lof红心蓝手评论缴粮票！


End file.
